


Can't Protect You Now

by Kold



Category: Dance Moms RPF, dance moms - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Children, Claddie - Freeform, Dance Moms, Femslash, Friendship, Multi, sia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe stumbles into an abandoned apartment building, and finds a feral human girl in a fair blonde wig with a very familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Protect You Now

ALDC group performance, "Cannibal Cook-Out", Style of dance: Jazz. The costumes were bloody and somewhat racially insensitive, Chloe lead with little confidence. She neared her tongue to Mackenzie's arm after grasping it when the little one landed from a flip. Abby stopped the whole rehearsal to instruct her to mime a bite that can rip apart a hamburger, not a kitten lick. Jeffery Dahmer would have done worse than lick.

The moms joked that she would know a thing or two about tearing apart a hamburger. Sans Melissa who sat in silence to watch Mackenzie with her bagged eyes, her daughter who dragged her feet around and won't look up. Every dance she participated in since some time ago has lacked her pep, her charismatic energy. Abby of course yelled at her for not looking alive - but deep down understood why.

"Being dark is one thing; I don't think our girls should be doing a dance that celebrates eating people," said Holly.

"Well what do you expect? She's run out of ideas!" Christi cackled. She pumped her fist up and down chanting in a groggy deep voice 'ugga chugga, ugga ugga chugga' to mock the concept.

Abby rolled up her sleeves and watched the students move, especially Chloe. Why can't that child make direct eye contact with her audience? The facials were second on her list of complaints. The fake blood that will be smeared across the face will lead the judges to watch her eyes over her lips. Maddie would have never stared at them with such vacant eyes if she were around.

On the day of the competition, everyone was getting their costumes on in the dressing room. Gianna tried to boost Mackenzie's mood before her solo as she went over her makeup, Chloe waited for Abby so she can get ready for her own. Shortly after, she came in with a blue dress that will be worn by the performer. 

"Remember, this is one of Maddie's past solos," Abby said in a low, serious voice. "This is a tribute and I want you to do her justice."

Chloe gulped but nodded. Maddie didn't pass away, hopefully, as far as anyone knew. But today marked a year in her sudden disappearance, there wasn't much detail. Melissa came in one day with the news that her older daughter went missing and everyone one assumed she ran away at best or was kidnapped at worst. It was a much sadder fact than the team was letting on, as time past they managed to hide that pain decently. Except for the remaining Zeiglers; with a sleepless anxiety ridden Melissa and a sluggish Mackenzie. Even Abby kept the pain under lock and key.

Chloe was very well also affected by the whole thing, loosing a friend at such a young age is devastating. It didn't help that Abby looked to her as next in line regardless of her mother Christi's joy for that attention.

The number of her entry was announced and she almost tiptoed out with nothing but the intention of making this a performance of a lifetime. Her breath hitched as she stood in the center of the stage in front of hundreds clapping. Chloe spotted Abby putting down her smartphone, her mom waving, and Melissa already tearing up. One judge jotted something down on his paper, the other two or three followed. Once the pens were put down their eyes glued to the unmoving child, waiting for her to dance. 

To dance the number she practiced for hours by choice even though she was told she didn't need to because she done it perfectly. Chloe couldn't be Maddie but it's fun to pretend for two minutes, it would be the closest thing to her being here again. A mistake would be sinful no matter how small, the cannibal dance could have a thousand errors but as long as the solo had none - it would be sublime.

"She's not dancing." Abby strokes her forehead in embarrassment. Christi mouthed a curse to herself at the sight, before either of them knew it the music was fifteen seconds in. Chloe didn't budge yet.

Chloe at last sprint forward but instead of a frontal aerial, it was just a straight run. She has ran off stage completely with tears in her eyes, Christi sucked her teeth and averted her eyes. Abby just shrugged and went back on her phone.

Nia tried to stop her when she came in her direction. "What happened?"

The other dancer refused to say anything, only shaking her head slowly in disbelief of her own actions. Chloe ignored her and kept running; not only leaving off-set, but the entire building all together.


End file.
